The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPZ11229’. The new variety is the result of a controlled cross conducted in July 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female pelargonium parent, ‘PA 402’ (unpatented), and the male pelargonium parent, ‘KLEP04131’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,251). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in September 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately 6 to 8 generations. ‘KLEPZ11229’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the following countries: Canada on Mar. 4, 2011, Switzerland on Jul. 4, 2011, the European Union on Jul. 8, 2011, and Norway on Aug. 5, 2011. ‘KLEPZ11229’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.